


The Town Bike

by Leiddely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Sexy Sex yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely
Summary: bc im 2tiredD:
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	The Town Bike

The guards were dispatched easily enough. 

It started with a complimentary round of sweet mead, courtesy of the Malfoy’s, and a fine dose of crushed apple seeds and poppy root, courtesy of the Longbottom’s.

Patrolmen Potter and Weasley didn’t stand a chance. 

It was a touch difficult hoisting them up onto their simple, wooden chairs to sleep off the queasy feeling. The straps of her garb beneath her cloak bit deep around her ribs and thighs. The young men moaned and gurgled as they were arranged about the constable’s desk. Other than that they helplessly welcomed her advice to drink water and use the shared bucket she left on the floor between them. 

The plan was unfolding better than expected. 

And weather was on her side tonight. 

She grinned something feral. 

The storm whacked the building in thunderous shudders. It lit up her blood and she jumped at the flashes and roars. The rain struck hard and drowned out the creakes of her steps down to the basement range. 

The small candle before her was the only distinct shape in the void. An orange halo in the dripping, damp dark. 

“Who's there !” A voice called. Not a question, really, but a brave facade. 

Her giggle could be heard clearly down here as the steps evened out to the soft dirt floor. “Scared, Malfoy ?”

She heard a collection of relieved sighs. And one swat to the head. 

“Ow! Mother, please !”

Venturing deeper into the low basement, she saw two sets of pale hands grasping the bars of the cells. One with a reddened band of knuckles. “Hermione ! You came !”

The set up of the basement was odd. Two cells side by next on the left and one cell on the right. Hermione Granger shook her head of bountiful curls weighed down by the rain. Narcissa was in the cell closest to the staircase and was showered in the drops. 

“Oops.” Hermione giggled at the blonde woman’s sour look. The effect was ruined by the coy curl of her lips. “She’s over there.”

Hermione barely noted the frantic movement in the far cell where Draco whispered confusedly to his mom. 

She had to extend her arm holding the candle between the thick, rust rotted bars to illuminate her and to confirm the familiar form. 

They had shackled her to the wall. 

Her heart burned at the injustice of it all.

There stood on weak legs, was the infamously proud Bellatrix Black. Bound by the wrists in thick orange and grey bands, spread wide on opposite sides of her head. Her usual laboriously coiffed hair hung defeated in a way Hermione had never seen before. 

“Bella..”

The chains rattled. It could’ve been considered musical if the situation wasn’t so dire.

Bellatrix looked up with immense strain. Her face was striped in kohl in downward streaks from her eyes. “Hermione ?”

“Wait..” The nasally voice of Draco Malfoy came again. “Granger ?”

She saw it this time when Narcissa Malfoy reached between the bars to swat her son again. “Draco ! Where are your manners ? They were clearly having a moment..”

He combed his messy blonde hair to the side and frowned. The molten purple of his black eye looked like a black pit in the low light. “Oh, I don’t know. I must have dropped them in town square during our arrests !”

Hermione turned back to her much too quiet lover.. No. Girlfriend ? Maybe Suitor. 

Finally, the suitor spoke up, joining the conversation with a dry chuckle. “How would you know, boy ? You weren’t even awake for yours.”

It was true. 

It was just earlier that month when Lord Riddle announced the theme of this year's festival. There was an unfortunately poor yield that summer, too much rain it figures. Crops were low in quantity and small in size. The busiest time of the year for the town, a week that brought in the majourity of the towns revenue and tourism and sold the majourity of the harvest, was threatened by two weeks worth of poor weather. Floods like this hadn’t occurred in over 100 years, they say. 

So in an act of total desperation to save the economy, the Lord and his council decided to revive an age old tradition. 

Virgin sacrifice. 

That perked some ears. 

Even though there was no great measure of crop to buy from their dainty town this fall, rumour spread far and wide of the morbid ploy. More than enough travellers would come to see the event alone. 

Because of course they would. 

Now, the real kicker began when Lord Riddle announced who would be that very Virgin sacrifice.

That boil of a man. 

It was well known that Bellatrix Black was a scoundrel and rich as she was lewd. 

Never married, first born and last of the Black line as her sister’s paired off. She had her share of good fun, no doubt. Slept with half the men’s wives in this town and a good handful in many neighbouring villages. 

It was also very, well known that many a man had embarrassed themselves greatly attempting to marry their way into her fortune. As the eldest, she was promised the largest cut. Being beautiful as the night was dark helped, too. 

“Aunt Bella !” The shrillness in his voice made them all wince. “What is _she_ doing here ?!”

Hermione smiled secretively at Bella and she rolled her eyes. 

“My poor, sweet prince..” Narcissa croned sadly. “You really are daft, my dear.”

Lord Riddle had been aware of Bellatrix’s prowse but that never deterred him from attempting to capture her affections. Last Harvest festival, he even proposed to her grandly in front of a crowd four times the size of the town. Oh gods, Hermione remembered the moment so vividly. Hundreds of people waiting in silence for the woman to respond to such a verbose and undying admission of love. 

And Bellatrix laughed. 

Oh, she _cackled._

Soon enough, Hermione’s laughter could be heard and her surrounding friends looked her on in shock. Bellatrix and her locked eyes across the crowd and shook their heads, mere strangers sharing a laugh. More and more, people began to chuckle, awkwardly at first, until it grew and erupted in a collective moment of group hysteria. It went on even as the Lord attempted to calm the crowd and rose even greater as his frustration became more and more visible. He stormed off that day and Bellatrix found Hermione later, in a tavern amongst those same friends from earlier. 

That interaction started with a complimentary drink from Bellatrix to which Hermione passed. 

A thus another unrequited chase was born.  
  


“You came.” Bellatrix’s voice was hoarse and rough.

Must have ruptured her vocal chords while cursing out the Lord during her arrest. 

“What else can a girl do ?” Hermione shrugged, the action disturbing the cool rain trailing down her neck. “You courted me for a whole year. Least I can do is call it even now.”

Bellatrix was bent forward slightly at a painful angle but thankfully huffed in good humour. “Well, get me out of here and buy me a drink first and *then* maybe we can say we’re square.”

Draco sputtered behind the young woman. “But, Aunt Bella ?! You can’t.. You know what they call her..” 

Hermione set down the candle by her feet and summoned something powerful. The flow was bright and glowed red, up from the dirt to dry the ringlets of her hair in its intensity. The three that were caged had to turn away from the unexpected and strong light. Iron screamed and cracked in deep ringing sounds as the cell bars corroded at a terrifying speed. When the light died down to a splotchy after glow in their visions, all that was left was for Hermione to flick her wrist and the bars of the door to fall in. 

“Look, Bella,” Hermione stepped forward nonchalantly. The blondes had backed away to the stone walls in awe and terror of the unexplainable sight. “We know Riddle is trying to embarrass you, marry you, or kill you. I figure that we should upset those plans instead. Together.” 

Bellatrix suddenly looked herself again. Empowered, uncontained, bold. “How do you suppose that, sweet pea?”

“Well, we know by morning, several towns worth of people will be standing outside this station to see you gussied up and forced to run naked into the forest, covered in sheep’s blood. If the lore is to be believed that is…” 

Bellatrix made a ‘meh’ sound and jingled her chains. 

“So why don’t we make sure nobody thinks you're a virgin by then ?”

“And.. _how_ do you suppose we do that, sweet pea ?” Bellatrix repeated, struggling in her bonds to get her eager blood flowing. 

Hermione unclipped the cloak and allowed it to fall to the ground around her feet. She wore an emerald green corset, raided from the Black Estate earlier that evening, in fact. Her figure was bound so tight it forced the swell of her breasts into two lovely scoops of soft bronzed skin. Her hips seemed more pronounced and striking, no underslip, just the beginning of crisscrossing black ribbons that held dark satin stockings to her mid thigh. 

Bellatrix gaped mutely at the sudden nudity and two gasps were heard behind them and a slap as Narcissa covered Draco’s eyes. 

He screamed.

“My _EYE, MOTHER_ !”

When the Virgin sacrifice was announced yesterday morning, Bellatrix of course was taken away in a blaze of glorious exclamations. Numerous swears along with the names of husbands she had cuckolded as she saw and pointed them out in the crowd. For his part, Draco rushed the Lord, crying out vengeance for his dear aunt. It was short lived as the Lord’s advisor and fellow Councilmen Snape backhanded the boy in the face as soon as he reached the clearing. The strike was so solid that Draco was unconscious by the time he hit the ground. Narcissa cried out for her only son in a tearful show. The crowd parted remorsefully for the mother and her strong headed son that blew over like a leaf. 

When the blonde Black sister reached Draco she didn’t lean in to collect him in her arms, though. She punched Snape right in the nose and kneed Lord Riddle in the groin. She got some good kicks in to the prone man too as Patrolmen Weasley and Potter arrested her. The crowd got an eyeful that day and the Patrolmen had to come back later to retrieve Draco. The people disbursed away from the blonde man, leaving him to nap in the powdery dirt. 

Hermione took another step forward, away from the candlelight to touch Bellatrix’s face. Her eyes absorbed the sight of her young lover greedily and only broke from their trance when gentle fingertips rested on her cheeks. “Bella?”

Those eyes wavered in unbridled excitement. “Yes, Hermione ?” 

“No one will think you look like a Virgin by the time I’m done with you.” 

She descended her mouth on hers and drank in her breath hungrily. 

Bellatrix moaned uncaringly into her mouth. She’d waited an entire year for this. 

The year of chasing, growing, and falling was forgotten in a blink compared to the real thing. 

Her thumbs cupped along her cheeks and smeared the teary dark, gritty streaks over her beautiful features. The rose hue finally returning to Bellatrix’s skin in a rush. 

“Look away, Draco.” Narcissa said solemnly. 

“We did just see her perform magic just then, right ?”

“Do you need to be knocked out, again ?”

He squeaked and scurried back to the pile of hay that constitutes as a bed down here. 

Hermione and Bellatrix paid them no mind. They gorged themselves on each other's mouths instead. Hermione tasted minty and Bellatrix found it pleasant. But, even more pleasant was the hot wet heat of their sliding mouths. It was unrefined and needy. No rhythm or sense. A shared want.

Stepping closer, Hermione pinned the shorter woman to the stone wall. She groaned as the bare thigh clothed only in silk ribbons pushed between Bellatrix’s dress clad legs. It rubbed high against her mound and her body flexed making the chains jingle again. 

Their mouths parted with a gasp from Bellatrix. Eyes wide and falling heavily in a flutter as Hermione ground up. 

Hermione smiled wickedly, having too much control. She brushed aside the mass of hair, thicker than what she would’ve guessed. Licking her lips she took the skin of her throat into her mouth and sucked. 

She spent sweet, painful attention on her neck. Lips that pull, cheeks that hollowed, tongue that lavished. Breathing in, Hermione would find new, uncharted space to mark dark trails nearly invisible in the inky dark. Cool, concentrated breath out. Teeth around pulse points. 

A throaty groan now. Bellatrix's hips began to roll as if tracing infinity. 

Hands found those hips and gripped them. 

“Let me.” She husked.

Using her superior height against her, Hermione lifted Bellatrix from the ground. Instinctively, legs wrapped around her narrow waist. Hermione huffed at the weight and the corset reminded her of its presence yet again. 

“I don’t know how you breathe in these things.” Hermione had begun panting. 

“Let me down and I’ll rip it off for you.” Bellatrix offered challengingly. She began to ride Hermione's impatient and empty thrusts wantonly. 

Hermione laughed at the older woman. “Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” Her hands dove lower to bunch up her skirts. 

It was Hermione’s turn to breathe a moan when she brushed the soft, hot skin of Bellatrix’s legs. In the dark, she could identify the side of her knee. Following the path, she slid both roughed palms under those lovely thighs. 

Bellatrix opened that shredded throat to lose the freest moan Hermione had ever heard. 

It hitched when neat trimmed nails caught wetness on a warm thatch of curls. 

Bellatrix snapped at her chains wishing to wrap her arms along her lovers shoulders and just be taken. 

Hermione must have intuited correctly for she gave another merciless, taunting laugh. “You're mine, Bella.”

She whined back in frustration. “You witch.”

“ _Your_ witch.” She corrected. Before she could respond with something snide, Hermione dipped two fingers into the wetness. 

It could’ve been a cross between a gasp and a gag, but Hermione didn’t dwell. She maintained the hot grind to Bellatrix’s front, happy the bone ribbing caught deliciously against her lover’s concealed clit. She explored the dimensions of her wetness blind and thoughtfully. 

Bellatrix squirmed on her fingers. 

“Hermione..” She was strained, strung out.  
  


“Ah,” She replied, interrupted from her studious exploration. “Right.” 

The fingers plunged upwards and deep. 

Thighs quaked on her hips. The call was high in the throat, it’s range mostly unused. 

“Mhmm..” Hermione catered her thrusts to something slower and headier. “How long has it been, Bella ?” The fingers dipped in and out, sucking the length of her digits. “Since you’ve been fucked ?”

“Oh god, Mother. She’s asking--”

“I can hear, too, Draco.” The response was more bored than anything. 

Bellatrix merely purred, her hips bellowing out on the hand. She basked in the sweet, intoxicating stretch in her core. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Hermione smiled. “Then I shan’t dally.”

Dark lashes fluttered again and she almost snorted at the scandalised tone and silly words when two fingers became three that pounded wetly inside her. “Ohoh ohhh.”

The keening was similarly ragged and a rising pattern of heavy, short breaths built on that relentless pace. Bellatrix leaned forward bodily, against her bonds, and lay her face in Hermione’s neck, her breasts pressing softly against hers. Hermione adjusted the angle and curled those terribly accurate fingers in long and lithe strokes. 

“Oh Oh Oh Oh..”

Hermione followed the vocal cues until the inner muscle of Bellatrix’s thighs began to shake weak and hungry against Hermione’s sides. Beautiful and delicate, like the flap of butterfly wings. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes, fuck!..”

The murmurs and expletives continued much to Hermione’s delight. A careful twist of the wrist placed a thumb on that needy clit and Bellatrix would’ve reared through the stone wall if she could.

“OH FUCK !”

She was struck by pleasure suddenly like a bolt. Iron strong fingers working inside her and pulsing on her clit send her over in a rush. 

“OHOHOH FUuCK !”

The dripping clench around her fingers had Hermione ease down the length of her stroke. Her movement switched to short, intense, circular pressure. 

Chains rattled again threateningly. She crushed the smaller woman against the wall. The metal links scratched the stone. Bellatrix howled.

“OOH GODDDD!!” 

She helped her down her high. Bella’s voice hung in the air like an after shock. Gentle slowing pulses of fingers milked the worked nerves between Bellatrix’s legs. 

She was weak once more and distantly aware of the throbs in her neck stringing almost as hard as the throbbing of her worked over core. 

Hermione held her gently. She nuzzled sweetly against the sweat beaded hairline of her lover. 

“We have all night, love.”

Bellatrix relaxed into the hold as Draco cried. “All night ? I’m never going to jail again.”


End file.
